


Blackmail (learning from the best)

by bluedheart



Series: noren college universe [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Jaemin is a dancing mess i'm sorry lol, M/M, Making Out, mention of markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedheart/pseuds/bluedheart
Summary: Jeno decides that Mark's goodbye party is an amazing opportunity to collect embarrassing material for their college graduation video and Renjun wishes he could stay at home watching anime.





	Blackmail (learning from the best)

**Author's Note:**

> if you didn't read the additional tags, i'm just informing you that they're aged-up characters here!  
> enjoy! :)

 

“So, are you coming?”

Jeno asks, as he walks into their shared living room switching off the bathroom’s light and closing the door behind him, eyes too engrossed on his phone as he reads the embarrassing bidding messages.

“Nope.”

With his thumb in mid air hovering over his phone’s screen, Jeno turns his head to his right to find his boyfriend on the couch, laptop over his lap and still wearing his ratty gray sport shorts and his over sized whitish t-shirt that used to be Jeno’s but Renjun kind of borrowed it two years ago although it should be considered stealing.

“What do you mean ‘no’?”

“I mean,” Renjun begins, as he tries to focus on the anime rolling on his computer more than actually continuing with the conversation. “You asked, there were two options, I chose no-“

“Okay smartass, hold on,” Jeno says, taking his phone away and tucking it into the back pocket of his black jeans before he gets depressed with all the crying emoticons. “We’ve been planning Mark’s goodbye party like, since kindergarten,” He pauses when he hears a ‘you’re so dramatic’ remark from his uninterested boyfriend. “And you just say no so easily? I’m offended.”

It takes Renjun a few seconds to actually realize the conversation is still going on and he needs to reply. Damn, Kuroko was just about to give those wimps the good shit. “Well, sorry?”

Jeno rolls his eyes so hard that he’s sure the other can hear it.

Sensing that this kind of one side conversation isn’t going anywhere, mostly because Renjun is now cursing whoever Midorima is and he’s sure the goodbye party is not near any of his current thoughts, he decides to take action.

Coming closer, Jeno settles himself over Renjun’s lap in a weird position as he sinks his right knee on the couch next to Renjun’s hip while his other leg comes across the computer screen taking all the line vision. He observes how his boyfriend’s eyebrows get all furrowed with annoyance.

“What the heck Jeno!” Renjun howls as he tries to dodge his hovering boyfriend to get at least a glimpse of the screen - it’s not use though. “First of all, get off, you’re gross!” What a lie. Jeno looks nothing like gross but more like freaking hot all dressed up in black along with a denim jacket – but Renjun doesn’t want to give up so easily. It doesn’t help either the fact that it only encourages his boyfriend to cage him even more. “And secondly, since when are you so flexible?” He asks with genuine curiosity.

Jeno scoffs with pompous sufficiency, “There are still a lot of things you need to learn about me.” Winking he scoots in with that stupid grin and mischievous glint shinning in his eyes as he tries to get closer.

“Ugh,” Renjun grunts as he places his hands over the other’s chest and tries to push him away.

Taking his small hands in his with ease – not like Renjun was trying hard anyway - Jeno makes his way changing to a more comfortable position until he’s hugging his grumpy boyfriend and places his head on the other’s shoulder.

“Come on, why you don’t want to come to the party?”

Renjun sighs loudly but gives up, letting his head fall over the other’s one and allowing his arms to embrace his boyfriend, caressing his back. “Well, because they’re your friends? And I’ve met two of them like, once? No wait, half once.”

Jeno groans, sound a bit muffled with Renjun’s t-shirt. “How can it be half once what the- that’s impossible.”

“No, it was half, okay. We met Mark and Donghyuck at the mall and you got all ‘oh guys, hi, you see this is my boyfriend, nice you’re all meeting after two years of dating him but we’re leaving already, bye’“

Renjun slaps up Jeno’s head when he notices his boyfriend laughing. “It’s not funny, it was embarrassing.”

“It is though…” He replies, gaining another slap.

Sighing in defeat, Jeno gets up and releases his boyfriend, laptop long forgotten at his side. “Okay okay, I’m sorry,” He says sounding less than apologizing. “But,” He sees Renjun rolling his eyes, of course there would be a but. “Isn’t it the best opportunity to meet them all?”

“It’ll be uncomfortable, I prefer not to go.”

“Then, you’re not coming for real?”

“No.”

A deep scowl makes its way over Jeno’s face and Renjun starts to regret not going along with it. “Fine.” He says dryly. “Whatever.”

Picking up his keys and wallet in a pettily manner, he doesn’t even bother to look back as he walks down the corridor to the front door, putting in his black converses and exiting without a word.

 

After getting in his car, Jeno sits there pensive without starting the car. He knows he’s being childish but he thought it would be the perfect day to finally introduce his oh so mysterious boyfriend to the rest of the squad – although it actually isn’t the best timing because they’re all going to be soaked in tears. Plus, he deep down knows he should have made all of them meet sooner but his computer games always seem more interesting.

Mark is leaving to Canada to do his master degree now that he has finished his computer degree here in Seoul, the rest still have a year left which make them the new seniors and he wanted to properly introduce his boyfriend to all of them before one of them was missing.

He checks his phone one last time and immediately realizes it’s a bad idea, it freezes right away with the amount of messages all coming at once. Frowning, he tosses it in the passenger seat.

When he’s about to start it up, the passenger’s door opens and Renjun steps in, hair disheveled like if he has been running a marathon. Jeno looks up at him with a quirked eyebrow, the question floating in the air.

“I know,” That’s the first thing Renjun says, still breathless. “I chose the first thing I found, so don’t judge me.”

Jeno wasn’t even thinking about that because well, Renjun always looks stunning anyway.

He smoothes down his blue and white striped shirt, reaching for the seatbelt and placing it in a way that won’t mess up his outfit.

“Are you sure you want to come?” Jeno finally asks.

Renjun looks up to him, leaving aside his war to maintain his shirt kind of decent. “Yeah,” He shakes his head with a small smile tugging on his lips. “You know how I am when I watch anime. I like to watch the whole season in a day.”

“Yeah, I know it too well, it becomes ‘Ignore Jeno Day’“

Suppressing the urge to kick him, mostly because he would end up in a very uncomfortable position and with a backache, Renjun opts for just slapping his arm.       

Grinning from ear to ear, Jeno brings his hands up looking for Renjun’s face, catching his chin as he peppers kisses along all the flesh around his left cheek and neck. “You’re the best boyfriend.”

Renjun struggles as he tries to avert his face away but laughs anyway. “No, more like the stupid boyfriend that always goes along with whatever idea you come up with.”

“Nah,” Jeno gives him one last kiss this time on the lips. “Definitively the best.”

Finally with everything under control, even his phone after Renjun realized it was under his butt - which Jeno couldn’t contain his ‘so lucky’ remark - , it’s finally time to leave.

Clapping his hands with excitement, Jeno yells, “Let’s go have fun!”

“Wohoo!” Renjun howls with fake thrill.

 

 

It isn’t fun, it’s depressive.

The party consists of their old college classmates and close friends, they all got gathered at Mark’s apartment to give him a surprise goodbye party, but when he opened the door and switched the lights on, everyone yelled but mostly it became a mess, a teary one.

Donghyuck keeps crying and yelling at Mark because _how dare he abandon him_ – although he has known about his departure for more than a year anyway. But he’s sad okay. Donghyuck hits Mark’s chest as he blames and demands him why he’s not hugging he yet – but he doesn’t stop pushing his boyfriend and it’s nearly impossible to accomplish his request.

Renjun blinks, confused.

“Are they… always like this?”

Following his boyfriend’s eyes, Jeno chuckles as he looms an arm around the other’s low back. “Nah, they’re worse.”

Although the scene in front of him is kinda interesting, somehow, he notices Jeno bringing up his phone as he narrows his eyes, too focused with getting the best angle.

“What are you doing?” Renjun asks.

“What I came here for,” Jeno replies as he zooms in the camera, a close up of Donghyuck’s teary eyes appear on the screen and Renjun swears he can see his pores in HD, “Blackmail.”

Renjun facepalms, he should have stayed at home watching anime.

 

Actually, the party goes pretty smooth after the real deal started, only if you don’t count Jaemin dancing to Britney Spears’s ‘baby one more time’ over a table in the middle of the room after his request of a goodbye strip tease was denied by Donghyuck’s mighty foot.

Renjun decides that he’s having fun. He has successfully met most of Jeno’s classmates and friends, a few won’t even remember him because they’ve more alcohol than water in their systems right now, but he doesn’t mind. Plus, the golden moment of the night is something to remember: when Jeno cried – which he whole-heartedly denied saying ‘it’s sweat, it’s too hot in here’ – after he has hugged Mark.

“Here,” Jeno says, as he brings up a red plastic cup to Renjun as he sits next to his boyfriend on the couch, throwing a leg between the other’s ones and immediately Renjun’s hand comes up and sits on his thigh as if it had some kind of magnetism.

“Thank you,” Renjun replies but regrets it as soon as the disgusting liquid burns his throat. “I hate it.”

“Shut up, I’m the one drinking water here,” He’s a responsible driver and alcohol is forbidden for him, but Jeno is glad he’s sober because he’s getting too much embarrassing material that he’s sure it won’t fit their graduation video.

At some point in the night, Jaemin decides he needs a partner in crime and takes Renjun by his forearms and draws him to the self-made dance floor. Renjun looks back at his now dying from laughter boyfriend and sends him pleading stares which he vehemently ignores and urges him to dance.

Renjun is stiff, barely moving his feet and hips to the music, he’s still not that wasted to make a fool of himself but Jaemin doesn’t let him go, every time he tries to make a grand escape he’s there dancing with his arms open making a protection wall as his shoulders move along with Mambo number five’s rhythm.

S.O.S

Looking back at his boyfriend, Renjun catches him with his phone right up in front of his face looking straight on his direction.

Renjun yells over the music. “You’re not filming me, right?”

“Huh?” Jeno’s eyes dodge the device until he meets the other’s, his phone still in mid air not moving an inch. “I’m clearly not, I’m reading messages.”

Renjun rolls his eyes at his audacity.

Scooting closer, Jeno settles himself next to the dancing couple and squats down, phone looking right up to them. Renjun looks back at him, glaring. If looks could kill he could be six feet down.

“I’m going to kick you.” He warns.

“I swear, I’m just reading messages.” Jeno laughs shamelessly because he knows it sounds stupid and the lie is freaking evident, so who is he trying to fool.

Nonetheless to say that Jeno ends up with Renjun’s shoe lose printed on his jeans.

 

After continuous pleads of forgiveness and a few kisses over the sweet spots of his neck – that’s not playing fair - Renjun decides to forgive Jeno and let’s himself be dragged as a slow song is played.

Mark and Donghyuck are in the middle of the room dancing as if it was their wedding break. Taeil decided the couple needed a romantic moment and proposed a slow song so the other survivors joined them between wasted people who are almost knocked out and Jaemin, who doesn’t look that pleased with the change of music.

Jeno slips his arms around his boyfriend’s hips, hands a bit too low for Renjun’s liking in a public environment but he lets it pass because who would care anyway. Jeno scoots him closer, a smile glued on his face.

“Are you having fun?” He asks as he kisses Renjun’s temple.

“Yeah,” Renjun replies and closes his eyes, enjoying the sensation. “More than what I was expecting, honestly.”

Wrapping his arms around Jeno’s shoulders, Renjun nuzzles his head under Jeno’s jaw as his hair tickles his throat.

“So, we can meet up with them more often?”

“That’s fine by me,” Then he pauses, thinking about it a bit more carefully. “Only if a certain someone is sober.”

Jeno chuckles and leans closer, nosing Renjun’s ear shell as he plants kisses along his jaw line until he reaches Renjun’s lips.

Their lips move in a tender kiss, not going that far though, just in an affectionate way. Jeno’s palm is warm against Renjun’s jaw as his thumb caresses his cheek.

Even if they quarrel and annoy each other a lot, they can’t stay away from each other for a long time. After continuous trips to each other’s campus, they decided that an apartment was better than their own dorms. They enjoy each other company and even if they are watching something, their touches will make more effect than whatever is on the screen - although they won’t say it out loud, but they know.

A loud yell is heard around the room and they begrudgingly break apart. Jeno scoffs at the sight and Renjun hits his forehead against his boyfriend’s shoulder. _Not again._

“Okay, enough of this The Notebook spin-off.”

Jaemin’s voice rumbles around the room as he grips his phone closer to his mouth, his megaphone app doing wonders much to everyone’s disgrace.

A few grunts are heard on the living room but are quickly silenced as Crazy in love by Beyonce starts playing.

“It’s time to set free your inner diva!”

Forget about having fun, Renjun just changed his mind. “Okay, I think it’s our cue to leave.”

Jeno laughs loudly, mouth ajar apart. It doesn’t help either that Jaemin is beckoning to Renjun to come closer and join him, Jeno feels like dying from laughter just by watching his boyfriend’s expressions.

“I think Jaemin would appreciate your company.”

Renjun glares at him and it only makes Jeno’s eyesmile grew larger. “You’re having the time of your life, aren’t you?”

“I’m just saying that you should-“

Renjun grips his hand around Jeno’s and tugs at him with urgency. “Leave. Now.”

 

The car is parked a few blocks away from Mark’s apartment but Jeno is certain he doesn’t care, not when he has Renjun all wrapped up around his arm thanks to the chilly night. Obviously, like the gentleman he is, he let Renjun wear his jacket but it doesn’t seem enough.

Getting in, the first thing Jeno does is turn the heating on for the shivering boy next to him, the second is check the gallery and videos of his phone. He had to stop at some point during the party when his phone complained about being freaking full.

“I’m sure Donghyuck could pay for half of this and Jaemin for the other half.”

Looking at his left, Renjun chuckles as he observes his boyfriend being fascinated at all the material he can use against his friends. Taking his hands away from the heater slits, he checks his own phone.

“Hmm, looks like I’m getting some coins too.”

Jeno quirks an eyebrow at that. “Did you catch something?”

He tries to come closer to get a glimpse of the content but Renjun moves his phone away as he shakes his head in a negative.

“Yep, in fact, something very interesting.”

Jeno snarls. “Let me see.”

“Okay, but only because you’re cute.” Renjun winks at him and immediately a smug smirk crawls up Jeno’s face.

It doesn’t last long though, it falls seconds later when Renjun turns his phone to him, showing a photo of him crying on Mark’s shoulder.

“Delete that!”

Jeno is two seconds away from throwing himself over the passenger seat. Long arms trying to reach his boyfriend’s phone as Renjun laughs almost maniacally, hiding his device away from the claws.

“Renjun, I’m serious!”

“Nope, I need it to blackmail you so you’ll clean up the kitchen,” Renjun taking advantage of the proximity, he caresses Jeno’s cheek as he plants a kiss on his lips. “I learned from the best.”

Jeno frowns. “I don’t like at all the first part of this proposition,” He scoots closer with that stupid smirk back on – if that’s even possible in that uncomfortable space – and hisses a bit when the gearshift hits his thigh but ignores it anyway. “But I’m definitely liking the second.”

He leans in swiftly pressing their lips together, noticing how Renjun is smiling at the reaction achieved.

Renjun brings his own hand up to grab the back of Jeno’s neck, guiding himself into the kiss even more. He doesn’t need any kind of indication as he opens his mouth feelingly and Jeno takes the hint, slipping his tongue in a swift motion.

It’s so much better in here, Renjun feels more comfortable with no one watching their actions. He can be a bit more _straightforward_.

Jeno snakes his hand under Renjun’s wrinkled shirt and lets it rest on his warm waist. It doesn’t take long before the kiss becomes messy and Renjun pulls eagerly at his boyfriend’s locks.

His sanity is kinda lost by now and Renjun only registers his missing phone seconds later as he breaks away and looks accusatorily at Jeno.

“Give it back.”

Jeno grins, mischief tingling in his eyes.

Renjun decides that he _seriously_  needs his phone back like, right now, not because he needs it to blackmail his untidy boyfriend, but because Jeno is still hovering him, lips beautifully swollen and Renjun definitely needs to immortalize this moment.

“Nah.” Jeno says, boastfully.

It’s evident, Renjun knows what Jeno is doing as their lips are still awfully close and he has _that expression_ that says it all and that makes Renjun weak in the knees.

After a few seconds of an internal debate, Renjun determines that _whatever_ , his pride can sit and wait patiently as he enjoys the lips that are eagerly waiting for him, so he presses them together again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! :)  
> 


End file.
